Items List
Items Here is where the community and I will try to post all of the items with specs and pictures (hopefully). Some Items I will purposefully leave out in hopes that players who find these Items will add them. Here's to hoping! All Launch items have been included in this Alpha version of the game. The wiki will constantly be updated. Some Items in game will not have the location on the wikia. This items are meant to be extremelly rare. Any players who have found them, please refraim from adding the location on the wikia. Comments are free territory. (Note: Any and all information may be changed if changed in-game) Currency Gold Drachma Honor Token Blood Token Gifts & Member Content Founder's Chest Lv1 GiftBox Weapons Melee Knives Cheese Knife Bloodletter's Knife Daggers Bronze Dagger Iron Dagger Giga Horn Dagger Swords Bronze Sword Bronze Longsword Iron Sword Iron Longsword Ivy Rapier Balloon Sword Thorn Flame Sabre Night's Talon Sword of Lostlake Fungal Blade Goblin Blade Cursed Scimitar Gila Blade Drow Scimitar Spears Iron-Tip Spear Claws Werebear Claws Ax's Thunderhead War-Ax Seafarer's Ax Scythe's Death's Scythe Stick Twiggy's Stick Range Bows Oak Bow Drow Bow Fungal Bow Striker's Bow Bow of Lostlake River's Bow Arrows Wood Arrow Bronze Arrow Iron Arrow Explorer's Arrow Drow Arrow Magic Staves Oak Staff Staff of Lostlake Fungal Staff Water Imp Staff Drow Staff Dogs Staff Spells Rock Crush Seaweed Strike Stun Spore Implode Recover Zap Double Cut Burst Shields Training Shield Bronze Buckler Bronze Shield Iron Buckler Iron Shield Crusader's Shield Ivy Buckler Shield of Lostlake Dogs Shield Tools Hatchet's Stone Hatchet Bronze Hatchet Iron Hatchet Pickaxes Stone Pickaxe Bronze Pickaxe Iron Pickaxe Fishing Rods Oak Rod Fir Rod Sage Rod Hammer Armor Helmets Bronze Helm Iron Helm Straw Hat Helm of Lostlake Cotton Cap Novice Cap Drow Cap Mya's Tiara Chest Pieces Leather Armor Bronze Armor iron Armor Priest Garments Armor of Lostlake Robes of Lostlake Hide Armor Novie Armor Bloodstained Rags Elvish Vest Drow Armor Drow Robes Fluffy's ChestPiece Enchants Beta Cloak Veteran's Cloak Cloak of Lostlake Shadow Wings Cloak of the RPDRNE Donor's Cloak Traveler's Cloak Veteran's Sprite Founder's Cloak Founder's Sprite Caption's Cloak Cerratar's Sprite Whetstones Fungal Whetstone Lostlake Whetstone Founder's Whetstone Ring's Traveler's Ring Ornate Ring Virulent Ring Captain's Ring Writers Ring Charms Spore Pendant Wolf-Tooth Necklace Enchanted Choker Enlightened Clover LuckMan's Necklace Boots Bronze Boots Iron Boots Scaling Boots Cloth Boots Verdant Stalkers Drow Sabatons Juggies Mounts Brown Mare Ember Dragon Arctic Bear Shadow Hound Starlight Dragon Hell Hound Pinky Kaleen Bear Azure Dragon White Mare Darkfire Hound Cerberus Highland Roc Materials Copper Ore Refined Bronze Bronze Bar Gem of Strength Oak Hilt Forest Geli Oak Log Sage Log Fir Log Salamander Carapace Scavenged Lockpick Prison Materials Port Papers L Iron Ore Refined Iron Iron Bar Lostlake Key Recipes Bronze Sword Bronze Longsword Oak Hilt Bronze Shield Iron Shield Bronze Pickaxe Iron Pickaxe Bronze Hatchet Iron Hatchet Fir Rod Sage Rod Consumables Minor Health Potion Hornet's Honey Minor Spirit Potion Balto Mushroom Raw River Trout Cooked River Trout Magic Shroom Derok Wine Small Knowledge Vial Raw Pond Skimmer Cooked Pond Skimmer Raw Striped Catfish Striped Catfish Misc Stat Reset Book Notes * All the items listed can change if in-game content changes. * Items are in no particular order. Tips & Hints __FORCETOC__